Squirt
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Danny meets the ghost of a young 8 year old girl who tells him of things in the Ghost Zone that he never knew before.
1. Chapter 1

The ghost of a small girl flew as fast as she possibly could from the two older ghosts that were pursuing her. "Hey, get back here squirt!" one of them yelled.

"No way, jerkface!" she yelled back and stuck her tongue out at them.

The boy ghost who was about 12 gave a growl of anger and put on an extra burst of speed. His baseball jacket flapping in the non-existent wind and his jeans and tennis shoes looking like he had just ran through a mud field. "Oh, you will pay for that!" he yelled.

"What you gonna do!" she said in a sassy voice. "It's not like you got special ghost powers, all you can do is fly, disappear and if it really matters go intangible. What makes you think you're so special?" she jeered even though the boy was caching up to her.

"Get her, Andy!" the other ghost cheered. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and sweatpants. His feet were bare, as if he died in his sleep.

The girl panted and put on as much speed as she could, which wasn't much. "Darn it," she silently cursed to herself. "Why can't I go faster?"

"Gotcha!" the boy yelled triumphantly and grabbed the girl by her ankle. She looked at him with disgust and kicked him in the face. Even if he was ghost, it still hurt and he was forced to let go of her to attend to his now hurting nose.

"Better luck next time, boys!" she giggled and flew off into a door. Whatever door it was, she did not care, anything to get away from horrible Andy.

When she came out on the other end she saw a long line of ghosts extending from a small green blob. She shrugged and figured it was an adult thing and got ready to fly back to her so called "village." Just then there was a slam on the door behind her. "I know you're there, squirt!" Andy's voice came through the spectral door like poison.

She gasped and flew down to where the line was. Maybe she could hide somehow, or maybe someone would help her. She non-chalantly flew into a ghost with a flaming beard and hair who she recognized instantly as Skulker. "Watch where you're going whelp!" he hissed and she made her self scarce. So much for the help idea. Behind her the door burst open and Andy and his friend came through the door.

"Oh crap," she said quietly and snuck through the line. No one noticed her because she was so small so she could get away with it.

"Where is that little squirt," Andy hissed and scanned the line. He saw her ghostly ponytail from in between someone's legs and elbowed his friend excitedly. "There!" he yelled.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," she said while trying to get through the crowd.

"You won't get away this time squirt!" Andy yelled triumphantly.

Suddenly there was no line to conceal the girl. She saw a large door and no means of escape.

"We got you now, I'm gonna make sure you never smart mouth me again!" Andy yelled and they flew towards her.

It was then the line decided to take note of the trouble that was going on. Only, they cared because the girl had cut them. Not that she cared, she was now pinned against a metal door with no means of escape and her two worst enemies were about to get her. On retrospect, maybe she shouldn't have thrown those ectoplasmic-filled balloons at them. She shut her eyes tightly and felt the door she was pinned against open. She gasped as she fell through and squeaked as it closed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack Fenton could never get enough of the genetic lock. It was just SO cool that it would open only for him or his family. Like in the spy movies he liked to watch. He jammed his thumb on the small pad again and the door opened with a ding. Jazz finally came into the basement to see just what was going on. "Dad!" she yelled.

"What?" Jack asked in the kind of voice used by a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The Fenton Portal is NOT a toy!" Jazz yelled. "Now leave it alone!"

"Awwww…" Jack said in a heartfelt tone. Jazz groaned and steered her father out of the basement. Sometimes she wondered about her family.

The ghost of the small girl came tumbling out and she saw Jazz lead her dad's sulking mass up the stairs. She gasped and looked around. "I'm in the real world!" she squeaked.

Danny who was upstairs had felt his ghost sense go off all afternoon but he deiced to wait until night to round them up. You could never be to careful when you were public enemy #1. It was then that he felt his sense go off with more then just a fleeting gasp of cold air. This was a bone chilling 'I just jumped into a 25 degree lake' cold. He figured the ghost was still in the house. He gave a sigh of contempt and transformed, allowing his ethereal body slowly float downstairs.

The ghost girl walked around in awe looking at all the amazing things. She hadn't been out of the ghost zone in 25 years; a lot had changed since then. It was amazing to see just how much everything had changed. Sure she heard about it when new people died and what not, but to hear about such things and see them were to completely different concepts.

Danny floated into the basement with the Thermos in hand. "Okay, I know you're in here, you can come on out now," he said in an almost annoyed voice.

The girl looked at Danny and her eyes widened. "Wow," she whispered.

Danny looked for the source of the voice. He saw a small girl in dirty blue overalls with dusty red hair pulled into a ponytail. She had bright green eyes and a dusting of freckles on her ethereal skin. She was wearing a pale blue T-shirt and wearing red high top shoes, she also looked to be about 8 years old. "Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I only tell my name to people I want to," she said saucily. "You can call me squirt."

Danny blinked at the odd ghost. "Okay, ummm Squirt. What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Andy and his dumb friend," she said. "They were chasing me because I threw some ectoplasmic balloons at them." She smirked and added, "Got Andy right in the face too."

Danny floated there, a tad uncertainly. He had never met a ghost like this before. He was very unsure of what to say next. "Ummm, Squirt, do you have a home?"

Squirt looked at him like he had just asked is the sky blue. "Of course I have a home! Not that I like it, but I have one." She looked him up and down and Danny wondered just how old her spirit was, not her death age. He had the vague feeling that she was a lot more mature and smarter then she at first seemed. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said automatically. The name came easily when he talked with other ghosts.

Her green eyes widened. "You? You're Danny Phantom! Oh my gosh! That is so cool, you've beaten every bad ghost in the ghost zone like, a million times!"

"I've what now?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Well, except when you made enemies with Walker." She giggled, "Bad move on your part!"

"Oh, I know all about Walker," Danny said dryly.

"Yes, but you've beaten Skulker and Ember and Technus, who is so annoying I kinda wish you would let him stay out here," she added as an afterthought.

Danny crossed his arms. "Well sorry," he huffed.

Squirt giggled. "Aw, I didn't mean it like that. Really though, it's so cool that I'm actually talking with Danny Phantom. You know you're something like a legend in my village?"

Danny floated down to Squirt's level and set his thermos down, completely forgotten. "Village?" he asked.

Squirt nodded. "Yeah, when ghosts die and they go to the ghost zone because they don't want to pass on they kinda form communities so they have some semblance of life. You know, jobs, recreational fun," she made a face. "School."

"School?" Danny was amazed.

Squirt nodded, "Of course, you don't have to go. It's there and some kids do go. It's so weird though," she muttered.

"What else?" Danny asked. He was fascinated; he never knew this part of the ghost zone existed. But why should he be surprised? There were doors upon doors upon doors that led everywhere in that place. The more he thought about it the more it seemed plausible.

Squirt laughed, "You're really interested aren't you?" she asked.

Danny blushed, "Kinda. I never knew about that part of the ghost zone."

"Well…" Squirt started but then they heard the door open above them.

"Oh no," Danny said. He looked at Squirt, "You should be getting home."

"Don't make me go back in there," she said quickly. "Not yet, I won't do anything bad, please?" she begged.

Danny made a split second decision as his mom came down the stairs. "All right," he said and grabbed the thermos. "Follow me," he said.

Squirt looked at the glowing portal and then followed Danny through the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, new fic Short one, but hey, I like this though. It's cute :3333


	2. Ghost Zone

Just as Maddie Fenton went into the lab Danny grabbed Squirt's hand and pulled her through the ceiling into his room. He let them both go intangible and resumed human form. Just for good measure he shut his door. Squirt gasped as she saw him turn into a human and he felt her piercing gaze on his back as he crossed the room.

"Wow," she said.

"I thought you knew I was a halfa," Danny said.

"I did, but that was cool!" she said. "Both human and ghost, that's so incredibly awesome!"

Danny blushed, "Uhhh, thanks."

Squirt crossed her legs in mid air and looked at Danny thoughtfully. "You don't seem much like a ghost fighter in human form," she said.

"Good," Danny said. "I don't want people knowing who I am."

"Walker?" Squirt asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Trust me, even if people die, they still love to gossip," she said.

Danny laughed, "Some things never change."

Squirt shook her head. "Nope! So, what is this place anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Squirt pointed at the computer, "Like that for example. What's it do?"

Danny followed her gaze and looked at his desktop, "My computer?" he asked.

Squirt floated over to it and inspected it thoughtfully, "So that's what a computer looks like."

"You've never seen a computer?" Danny asked.

Squirt shook her head, "No. I've heard of them though."

"What did you hear?" Danny asked.

"They're machines that are powerful and rule most of the earth," Squirt said.

"Uhhh," Danny hid a smile. "Not quite. Computers are machines but they don't rule anyone. Humans use them to do things that we couldn't otherwise."

"Like?" Squirt asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Like…" Danny paused trying to think of something that a computer did that helped people. "Like, sending mail in three seconds to the other side of the world," he said.

Squirt's eyes widened, "No way!" she said.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but only text messages. No packages can be sent. You can also talk with people on the computer who are on the other side of the world, you can even see them."

Squirt looked at the computer, "That is so cool," she said.

Danny laughed at her wonder. "Actually, that technology is pretty old," he said.

"Old?" Squirt squeaked. "Amazing, when I died computers were so big they weren't even bothered with."

Danny paused. "When did you… ummm die?" he asked.

Squirt looked at him, "1980," she said.

"Wow, that was a long time ago. You've been in the Ghost Zone for 25 years?"

Squirt nodded, "Yeah. The Ghost Zone is a place for ghosts who don't want to pass on and who don't want to live in the real world to try and gain back the life they lost. It's also a place for malevolent ghosts to be trapped in even though it doesn't last very long."

Danny sat on his bed, "Wow, I had no idea," he said.

Squirt floated over to him and sat down next to him on his bed. "You don't know a lot of things about ghosts do you?" she asked.

"Well, I…" Danny paused. "Ummm… no, not really."

Squirt gave him a toothy grin. "You capture ghosts and send them back to a place you barely even know about?"

"Yes," Danny said slowly.

"What made you start doing that stuff anyway?" she asked.

Danny sighed, "Well, I guess I just didn't want to see my family getting hurt."

Squirt nodded, "Makes sense. Well, most of the nice ghosts stay in the Ghost Zone anyways."

Danny thought about that. "Squirt?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't ghosts pass on, why do they choose to live in the Ghost Zone anyway?"

Squirt brought her knees up to her chest and she hugged them looking downcast for a few minutes. Danny wondered if he said the wrong thing when she sighed and said, "Lots of reasons. Some people don't want to pass on because they left a life they were comfortable with. They don't want eternal rest they just want a nice schedule where nothing changes. Some people are waiting for other loved ones to pass on and when they do they'll move on together. Some people want to cause trouble," she smirked. "And some," she paused. "For some reason or another, can't move on."

Danny looked at her. "May I ask which category you're in?"

"No you may not!" she snapped.

Danny held up his hands, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean anything."

Squirt looked at Danny and gave a small smile. "You're very jumpy, did you know that?"

Danny sighed, "Yes, I knew that."

Squirt looked at the clock, "Can I stay here a little longer?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I want to see what else has changed," she said. "Did you know that when I was in first grade we predicted that there would be flying cars by 2000?"

Danny burst out laughing, which made Squirt cross her arms huffily. "Sorry," Danny said. "There are no flying cars, they're all still on the ground, gravity still applies."

"No moving sidewalks then?" Squirt asked.

"Only in airports," Danny said.

"Did anything futuristic happen in the last 25 years?" Squirt asked haughtily.

"I don't know," Danny said. "Depends on what your opinion of futuristic is."

"Can I see?" Squirt asked.

"I don't know…" Danny said hesitantly.

"Pleaaaaaaseeee?" she begged him.

Danny was amazed once again at how she could seem to be 33 years old one minute then her death age of 8 the next. Once a kid always a kid, he figured.

"Well, as long as you promise not to do anything that would give you away," Danny said.

Squirt nodded happily. "Wow! This will be so much fun!" she cheered.

"Don't get out much in the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked.

Squirt shook her head, "No, not really. There isn't much to see in my village, I just stay there because I really don't have anywhere else to go…" her mood took a 180 as she recounted her time in the Ghost Zone.

Danny looked at the odd 8 year old. He wondered what she was hiding, and why she seemed so happy go lucky one minute and sad the next. 'Funny,' he thought. 'She's the most human-like ghost I've met.' Then he paused, 'Wait…' he looked at Squirt again. 'All the ghosts I meet are or were human, she just acts human.'

Squirt looked at him; "Well?" she asked regaining her saucy attitude.

Danny actually gave her a small smile, "All right give me a second though."

"For what?" Squirt asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to call some friends to join us."

"Friends?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "My two friends, Sam and Tucker. They're the ones who help me catch ghosts."

Squirt watched Danny closely as he picked up his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. "That's a phone?" she squeaked.

"Yes," Danny said, "Shhh."

Sam picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, you wanna go hang out at the mall?" Danny asked.

"But it's so tiny!" Sam heard a small voice on the other end of the line.

"Squirt, shhh," Danny said.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get there, so you wanna come?" Danny asked again.

Sam gave her phone an odd look. "Fine with me, when do you want to meet?" she asked.

Danny looked at his clock, "Twenty minutes?" he asked.

"Sure," said Sam.

"All right, I'll call Tucker and we'll meet you there," Danny said.

"Okay, bye," Sam said.

Danny dialed Tucker's phone number next.

"How on earth does it work?" Squirt asked. "I mean, it doesn't have a phone line or a receiver or anything!" she said.

"Squirt, it's a cell phone, now shhhh," Danny said again.

"Hello?" Tucker asked.

"Hey Tuck, want to meet up at the mall?" Danny asked.

"Dude, I thought you'd never call!" Tucker cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Take that as a totally yes, is Sam coming?"

"Yeup," Danny said.

"All right, see you there soon!" Tucker said and hung up.

Danny sighed, "All right, you ready?" he asked Squirt.

Squirt eyed his phone. "Yeah…" she said slowly.

Danny laughed and pocketed his cell phone. Then he opened his bedroom door. "Follow me and stay invisible," he said.

Squirt smiled, "Can do!" she said brightly and vanished.

"All right," Danny said. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New chapter! \o/ Yay! This is so my kind of writing, I'm so much more comfortable with this story. Ahh…. Squirt is a hard character to write though; she is old and young at the same time making her very hard to write. Ah well…


End file.
